packagingpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Toast Crunch
Chocolate Toast Crunch is the fifth variety in General Mills' Toast Crunch line up. It is a follow up with Cinnamon, the now defunct French Toast, Frosted, and Peanut Butter. 2014-present Same as the 2014 Cinnamon Toast Crunch packaging, except: *Next to the checkmark is a yellow banner with the word "NEW!" in big bold letters. *The background is now brown with a white, sparkling cinnamon-coating tornado. *"Chocolate" in brown and outlined in white replaces the multi-colored "Cinnamon". *The crazy squares are brown also, and it is so hard to see their bodies because of all that darkness. *"REAL COCOA IN EVERY DELICIOUS BITE!" in a cheap unknown font below the cereal name. *"NATURALLY FLAVORED CHOCOLATE SWEETENED WHEAT SQUARES WITH A HINT OF CINNAMON" on the top left. *"NET WT 12.7 OZ (360g)" (in white, outlined in black, and in Helvetica Bold Condensed font) is the byline placed on the bottom left. *The top panel of the box has a Box Top that expires on November 1, 2015 that has the code "CRLS" (stands for "C'e'''r'ea'''ls") Ingredients: Whole Grain Wheat (due to the GM banner saying "Whole Grain First Ingredient", Sugar, Rice Bran and/or Canola Oil, Rice Flour, Fructose, Maltodextrin, Cocoa Processed with Alkali, Salt, Dextrose, Coconut Oil, Soy Lecithin, Trisodium Phosphate, Modified Corn tarch, Cinnamon, Natural Flavor. BHT and Vitamin E (mixed tocopherols) Added to Preserve Freshness. Vitamins and Minerals: Calcium, Carbonate, Vitamin C (sodium ascorbate), Zinc and Iron (mineral nutrients), A B Vitamin (niacinamide), Vitamin B6, (pyriodoxine hydrochloride), Vitamin B1 (thiamin mononitrade), Vitamin A, (palmitate), Vitamin B2 (riboflavin), A B Vitamin (folic acid), Vitamin B12, Vitamin D3. On the back of the package is: A game called "Choc up even more fun!". That consists of: *"CHOC UP EVEN MORE FUN!" in the same font as "REAL COCOA IN EVERY DELICIOUS BITE!". Below reads, in small text, "The chocolatey goodness makes these squares irresistable...even to each other. Have fun playing up the fun with these sweet games." in the font for "Naturally flavored". *"CHOCKERS" in the font for "CHOC UP EVEN MORE FUN!" The instructions are "Like checkers, place cereal on top pf the first threerows of orange squares. Have one player bite off a corner to identify his squares. Take turns moving a space at a time. Jump your opponent and eat their square. Chomp 'em all and you win." in the font for "Naturally Flavored". *"CRUNCH, MUNCH, SQUARE" in the font for "CHOC UP EVEN MORE FUN!". This is an obvious reference on rock paper scissors, only the instructions are "Square off against a friend as you simultaneously pound your fist on your hand three times. On the third pound, make one of these hand gestures. Use this chart to see who won: 1. Crunch beats munch, 2. Munch beats square, 3. Square beats crunch" in the same font as "Naturally Flavored". *"MIND CRUNCH" also like "CHOC UP EVEN MORE FUN!". What you have to do is "Place cereal pieces on top of all of the animated chocolate squares. Pick up one cereal piece at a time to reveal the square below. Then, pick up another piece to see if you've found an exact match. Every square comes in pairs."; this too is in the font used on "Naturally Flavored". *Below is a blue/orange checkerboard which has pictures of the chocolate squares on the blue part, and their own catchphrases such as "CRRRUNCH!", "NOM NOM!", and "MMMMA!" in white and in a really bad grungy font on the orange parts. The commercial features the chocolate squares singing the theme to 2001: A Space Odyssey, near the box, a bowl, an orange and a glass of milk placed on a white background''. ''At the end, one of the squares eats all the other squares and sings the last note. Each lyric of the jingle consists of just "choc". The squares look unusual than their original version.As Of 2018, Chocolate Toast Crunch Was Reintroduced To Their Original Look. Category:Breakfast Food Category:Cereal Category:Food Category:General Mills Category:Missing Picture(s)